


[podfic] If She Seems As Lonely As Me, Let Her Sink (The True Love Remix)

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of balefully's fic "If She Seems As Lonely As Me, Let Her Sink (The True Love Remix)."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Jared figures out he's gay and decides he'll just put his romantic life on hold until he makes it big. But then he meets Jensen, and a wrench gets thrown in the works.  (This story is a remix of Chash’s fic <a href="http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/49910.html">If She Seems As Lonely As Me, Let Her Sink</a>, and acts as a prequel of sorts.)</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:29:35</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If She Seems As Lonely As Me, Let Her Sink (The True Love Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If She Seems As Lonely As Me, Let Her Sink (The True Love Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165736) by balefully. 



**Story:** [If She Seems As Lonely As Me, Let Her Sink (The True Love Remix)](http://balefully.livejournal.com/631549.html)  
**Author:** balefully  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Author’s Summary:** Jared figures out he's gay and decides he'll just put his romantic life on hold until he makes it big. But then he meets Jensen, and a wrench gets thrown in the works. (This story is a remix of Chash’s fic [If She Seems As Lonely As Me, Let Her Sink](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/49910.html), and acts as a prequel of sorts.)  
**Length:** 00:29:35

**Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a treat for akikotree8 for #ITPE! You can check out the #ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2909858.html).

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/If%20She%20Seems%20As%20Lonely%20As%20Me/If%20She%20Seems%20As%20Lonely%20As%20Me,%20Let%20Her%20Sink%20\(The%20True%20Love%20Remix\).mp3) (27.5 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/If%20She%20Seems%20As%20Lonely%20As%20Me/01%20If%20She%20Seems%20As%20Lonely%20As%20Me,%20Let%20Her%20Sink%20\(The%20True%20Love%20Remix\).m4b) (14.6 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: coming soon


End file.
